Warriors: The Heart of an Angel
by stupidandgay
Summary: What happens when a new prophecy is foretold,and all Hollowclan can do is sit back and wait?
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Warriors Second Generation Prologue.**

The wind roared loudly as flashing pelts moved,glowing from the moon. There were only five cats down in the foggy forest.

"Why Have we been called here?" A dark tabby tom asked standing in the clearing,staring up at a high rock where a large golden tom stood. "Yeah! Why are we here?!" A fiery orange tom repeated,standing next to him were an orange she-cat and a black she-cat with dark blue eyes,shining slightly in the moonlight.

"Warriors! We have called you here for an important task." The golden tabby meowed broadly. A she-cat with dark grey padded next to him,her bright yellow eyes flashed.

"We have foreseen some things,and by the looks of our interpretations there are dark times ahead," She started. The orange cat stepped forward,his pelt bristling. "And what does that have to do with us?" He meowed echoing the thoughts of the others. The dark grey she-cat lowered her gaze."We have to make an important decision,but before that decision is made,four warriors,and one medicine cat need to be trained to combine their powers." She meowed briskly. "You,Berrypelt and Darkstar,will have to learn to trust each other,and learn a special technique no other warrior,leader or medicine cat has ever done before. You two hold a power,possibly more powerful than the stars,and all of Starclan believe your decendents have that power in them." She finished and went back to her original spot. The golden tom stepped forward again."You both will pick four warriors and one medicine cat you think conceal this power. Starclan will try to help guide you,but our power is being drained,we dont know how,but please believe us...You will know who the warriors are..." he meowed before the two dissapeared into the moon.

"Wait! You have to help us now! We dont know where even to start!" Berrypelt hissed.

Than the world went a blur and there was a silence...Everywhere.


	2. Chapter 2: Medicine cats duty

Warriors Chapter one.

Angelpaw had never been a huge fan of cleaning dens,but she guessed it was just training for later. She sighed as her paw slipped and she flung moss across the warriors den. She padded over to where it was and picked it up. She had been a medicine cat apprentice for only a moon now,and she wasnt very handy with cleaning stuff,she prefered sorting herbs,or collecting them even. She remembered the apprentice ceremony like it was only a day ago. She could hardly wait for her warrior name to be given to her now. Although she knew it would be a while. She had shared dreams with starclan many times already though,and considering she was only a moon old apprentice,that was something special. As she started sorting the moss,a young she-cat with a golden pelt came padding into the den. "Angelpaw! I didnt expect to see you here!" The she-cat meowed as she ran up to Angelpaw and stuck her muzzle in her side. "Goldenpaw!" She meowed surprised."I thought you were all out training and catching prey." Goldenpaw shook her head."Bluefur is feeling ill,so he sent me and Foxpaw back." She looked down as she spoke."Bluefur is ill?" Angelpaw meowed. "What are the symptoms?"

"Hes tired,all the time,and you know him,He also is complaining about stomach ache." Goldenpaw replied. "I'll see if we have any helping herbs in the medicine den." Angelpaw collected the dirty moss in her teeth and padded out of the den,only to be stopped by a dark brown tabby with a scar right across his nose. Angelpaw sighed inwardly. "Angelpaw,looking good sweets." He meowed in a mock-tone. She set the moss down and turned on him with her pelt bristling. "Foxpaw! Leave me alone,enough with these...Flirty words,Im a medicine cat we are not aloud to mate,and even if we were I would NEVER choose you!" She hissed before picking up her moss and heading out the den. "Thats okay Hunny! I know you still have a secret love for me!" He snided. Her breath grew heavy as she raced past everyone and into the medicine cat den. She set the moss down and began scrubbing her paws crossly and fustratedly. Blueflower hurried in and glanced at her."Angelpaw. Why are you in here so soon? Is something wrong?" She meowed frantically. Angelpaw looked at her mentor and hissed."Yes! Foxpaw is flirting with me again!" She stood up began sorting through herbs randomly. BLueflower sighed."Angelpaw,calm down." She meowed softly as she touched the tip of her tail to Angelpaws shoulder.

"I cant help it Blueflower...He just...gets on my nerves! He thinks that since he is Darkstars son that he can do anything that pleases him! Why cant he just be more like Brokenpaw?!" she turned around her eyes burning with frustration. Blueflower sat down and licked her paw. "First of all Angelpaw,start by calming down. Take a few breaths." She meowed. Angelpaw sat down and breathed,In and out,in and out. "Thanks Blueflower," She meowed quietly. "Sorry I kinda turned on you." Blueflower looked up at her with a knowing glance. "I understand your frustration,Angelpaw." She meowed softly and licked the top of Angelpaws head. "You just need to learn to ignore him." Angelpaw nodded before getting up and looking through the herbs again. "Bluefur is ill." She mewed as she looked for some poppy seed,for his belly ache. Angelpaw sensed anxiety coming from Blueflower. "He is? What are the symptoms?" She meowed bounding next to her and looking through the herbs also. "Belly ache,and he is tired all the time,according to Goldenpaw." She finally found some and collected them in her teeth. She went out of the den and into the warriors den,expecting to see the greyish blue cat. She set them down on the ground and padded over to the grey lump just sleeping away. She poked his back gently. "Bluefur?" She meowed softly. The tom turned and groaned. "Angelpaw? is that you?" He mewed. "Yes,I brought you some poppy seed for your belly ache,Goldenpaw told me about you being ill." She meowed and pushed the seeds to him. "Thank you Angelpaw." He mewed. She was taken by surprise by his words,he was usually so snotty. He must be really ill. "Your welcome,I must be going though,I will check on you later!" She meowed as she left the den. Bluefur ate the seeds and shuddered. Angelpaw decided it was time to get some fresh kill,her belly was growling. She padded over to the fresh kill pile and took a fat mouse from the bottom,deciding to leave the freshest for the elders and kits. As she took a chunk a massive dark brown tabby came bounding over to the fresh kill pile,followed by an orange cat,almost fiery pelt. She looked up and her pelt grew hot. "Hello Angelpaw,how is everyone?" The dark brown tom quired,his voice deep. She looked up at him bashfully. "I-Its good,Darkstar." She avoided eye contact as she chewed her food slowly. She looked up suddenly. "Oh! Is that Blueflower?! Coming!" She got to her feet and raced away with her mouse in jaw. Darkstar watched her with a curious glance. The orange tom chuckled. "Dont mind her Darkstar,shes just a kit still." He mewed cheerily. Darkstar let out a deep laugh. Back in the medicine cat den,Angelpaw took a deep breath.

She had had a crush on Darkstar since the day she met him in kithood,Yes,She knew it was wrong for a medicine cat to show an attraction towards another cat,let alone the clan leader,But he was just so...Appealing to her. He made her feel warm inside. She breathed a deep sigh,as she began sorting herbs,just as the Dark tabby strolled in,alone. Her pelt started burning again.

"Angelpaw,Where is Blueflower?" He meowed, dipping his head to get under the leaves hanging. Angelpaw met his eyes,his deep dark pools of brown. They shown concern and...Worry? "She was checking on Demonclaw." She meowed in a hurry,not actually sure if that was true. "I see,you do realize that Demonclaw is out on a hunting patrol right?" He meowed,His eyes flashing with mischief. Angelpaw ducked her head in embarrasment.  
"I...Uh...Im Sorry." She meowed quietly.

Darkstar chuckled and licked her between the ears. "Its fine Angelpaw, But I really do need to speak with her," He mewed. Angelpaw pointed towards the warriors den. "Shes in there,tending to Bluefur." She mewed. Darkstar dipped his head before walking out. She waited till he went into the den and she followed him,standing just outside to listen,and three words struck her ears. "They are coming."


End file.
